infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Umbra
"Umbra" is a mysterious Shadow Conduit. Nobody knows who he is, nobody is even sure if "Umbra" is a man. All they know is, he has been taking the lives of notorious criminals and Conduits left and right Background A long time ago, there was a lone orphan in NYC, who stolen to keep himself from starving, until he stole from a random passerby, and was taken to Saudi Arabia by a passerby. Nobody seen that kid again, but 18 years after he disappeared, a new inhabitant appeared in NYC, named "Umbra". There was no job where "Umbra" would fail, until he went for a job and was found by a member of the notorious Order of The Shadow, a Saudi Arabian assassin cult who believed that only a select few Conduits could live in the new world that they plan to shape. He was known to be a close friend to the late Cole Macgrath, and guided his ship to New Marais, disappearing a few days prior to the arrival. Rumor has it that a few years before the NYC Gang War, he and his family was attacked by the DUP, with his eldest son escaping. A few years later, he oversaw the fight between a Smoke Conduit named Chimney, and an Electrical Conduit named Raiden. After the fight, he killed Chimney, but let Raiden live, leaving Times Square. Abilities *Shadow Manipulation: Sometime after he was picked off of the streets, he has discovered his ability to manipulate the shadows through unknown means. He has can use his powers to create weapons out of shadows such as swords, bows, throwing knives, rumor has it that he has even managed to create a rope dart. Personality Prior to being picked off of the streets, he hated the government and what it has done to help people like him, but he was easily enraged due to fact that he could do nothing about it. After being taken to Saudi Arabia, he felt at home there, respecting how the students or the teachers never made fun of his prior lifestyle, he respected the Order of The Shadow and its goal to end atrocity around the globe. However, he felt that it would take more than a sword and a few tricks to destroy crime across the world. However, after he received his powers, he felt ready to take the world on. He left Saudi Arabia 18 years later, and took up the assassination business, before being found The Order again. During his stay with Cole, he had developed a sense of right and wrong, yet he had believed that the only reason why atrocities are still rampant is because the law or anyone else never took a life, or even had the heart to take lives. After the raid on his family, he was driven by rage to kill every Conduit that abuses his or her powers, criminals were still in his crosshairs. However, he seemed rather interested in Raiden, especially considering that before the Gang Wars, they had the same thing happen to them, except he had the heart to escape. Trivia *After he killed Chimney, he watched Raiden with curiosity and left Times Square, further indicating a connection to the young Conduit. **However, there was rumors that suggest that he could be Raiden's father. *Whenever he leaves a calling card, he leaves the initials "UK", leading the NYPD to refer to him as the "Umbra Killer". **Coincidentally, the orphan that went missing was born with the name "Ulysses Kellerman".